The Lame Life
by Kyomichi
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to that show Chazz was going to make at the beginning of year two? What if he decided to continue it...?


Alright...let's hope I get lots of reviews for this one too!

Chazz: Finally! A chance to be the star!

(Whack!) IT'S NOT YOUR CUE YET!!!!!!!!

Chazz: Owww...

Now say it!

Chazz: Say what?

Disclaimer!

Chazz: Oh fine...Kyomichi doesn't own GX because she's two busy TORTURING ME!

Exactamundo! Anyway, here it goes.

--

"Sorry for the wait my viewers...but the Chazz had to deal with some issues." he told the camera. "Welcome back to, "The Lame Life!" starring yours truly!" He proceeded to walk into the Slifer Red Dorm and went up to Jaden's room. "It's year three and the Chazz is feeling unappreciated, as usual. Here we are in the dweeb's natural habitat. He pointed the camera at Hassleberry and Syrus, like in the last time, arguing about some petty thing.

"Stop putting your dirty clothes in MY hamper!" shouted Syrus.

"Yeah?! Well shrimp, maybe if you weren't so obsessed with cleaning, we wouldn't be arguin'!"

"Chill guys! It's the beginning of the 3rd year and you're all ready having a fit!"

"I wouldn't be if Hassleberry's brain wasn't extinct!"

"WHO'S EXTINCT?!"

"Ahh yes. The two dweeb battle for territorial rights. Sad yet entertaining." said Chazz. The group looked at him.

"...This again, Princeton?" asked Hassleberry, crossing his arms.

"You got a probably Sgt. Brambleberry?"

"It's Hassleberry!"

"Whatever. Anyway, since that SoL thing got in the way, I've decided to continue my show!"

"Oh great..." the three groaned.

"What? You losers can't appreciate quality programming if it slammed you in the face!" he shouted as he went to leave. And...like in Kyomichi's other story...something's always out to get him. This time, it's doors. Kyomichi burst into the room, whacking Chazz in the face. "Oww! Hey! I thought you were gonna stay in the other story!"

"Yeah...but I just wanted to pop in for that. Just had to let the readers know your enemy in this story." she grinned. "Well, ta-ta!"

"...Looks like we're not the only ones who don't appreciate quality programming." said Jaden, trying to hold back his laughter. A few moments later, not able to contain it any longer, the three burst out laughing. Chazz dusted himself off and slammed the door behind him. He held up the camera in front of this face and stated,

"They're the reason for the title, folks. But don't worry, The Chazz is safe from their stupidity!" he flashed a smile. "Moving right along..."

"HEY CHAZZ! YOU LOST THE BET LAST WEEK!" yelled Syrus.

"Yeah and, shrimp?"

"You have to clean my underwear!" he replied, throwing the dirty unmentionables at his head, landing right on. "Have fun!!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!! GRR!!!" he set the camera down and went back inside to kill him, forgetting two things. One, the underwear was still on his head. Two, the camera was still rolling. Oh boy...way to go, Spielberg.

-After much editing later...-

"Alright...for all you late comers into the show, I've only begun to expose the truth of Duel Academy to you, so sit back, and be amazed!" he told the camera, entering the main building. "It's year three and we've just received new students. Of course, none of them even begin to amount to The Chazz." he pointed to himself and smiled triumphantly. Unaware that someone was behind him.

"Is that so, mate?" said a familiar thick, Australian voice. Chazz flinched. Of course, the camera caught that.

"Watch it, Cook! You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Yeah? And I suppose that whole underwear fiasco was just a fluke then?"

"T-That was...!!" he stuttered.

"...It was true, wasn't it?"

"...Yeah...but don't tell anyone!"

"Arright. On one condition."

"Yeah?"

"Ya help me give Shirley here a bath." he told him, pointing to the croc. Chazz stared wide-eyed.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT!"

"Then ya leave me with no choice..." said Jim, clearing his throat. "Hey everyone! Chazz lost a bet and--" his mouth was covered by Chazz.

"Alright fine! I'll do it."

"Gooday to that! Meet me at the hotsprings in two hours. Oh and bring towels."

"Don't you have any?"

"Yeah, but Shirley bit through all of 'em." he laughed. Chazz cringed. I hope his viewers don't mind their hero minced.

--

Yeah...this was really short, but I just wanted to start it anyway. I'll have more next time. In the mean time, RxR! Oh, and read my other story too!

Chazz: What were you thinking?! Washing a croc...

It'll be fun!

Chazz: Yeah, for you.

Of course! Oh yeah, one more thing.

Chazz: What?

Stand in this doorway.

Chazz: (Stands) Okay...now what?

This. (Slams doors in his face)

Chazz: OWW!!! WHAT THE HELL?!

You should've seen that coming you know...oh well.

Chazz: (Rubs his head)

Now you know what your up against!

Chazz: Oh boy...


End file.
